


Working Blue

by EllieBear



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types, iZombie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Confessions, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Logan's twin brother, Chase Graves, gives him some "confession" Blue Brains to share with Veronica.  What could go wrong with the inability to lie to your spouse?LoVe AU Week -- Day 6 -- Confessions





	Working Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/gifts), [MrsKissyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/gifts).



> This is a completely AU world -- everyone in Neptune is alive. LoVe are happily married zombies. And Chase Graves is a long lost Echolls. Enjoy!

“Hey! Do you want your brain-tube heated or not heated tonight?” Veronica called out to Logan as he entered the house.

 

Sticking out his tongue in disgust, Logan shivered. “God no. I don’t know how you eat those things that way.”

 

Tossing his keys into the pottery bowl near the entryway, Logan pulled a small container out from the inside pocket of his leather jacket before hanging it up on the coat rack. Veronica came around the corner, brain tube in hand, sucking the top like it was a Freezie on a hot day in July.

 

“I dunno. Warming it up seems to fool my brain into thinking I’m eating oatmeal. You gotta talk to Chase about the consistency of the brains lately – the texture seems off.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Logan flopped onto the leather couch and Pony came up to sniff his hand, making sure it was in fact Logan, and not his twin-brother, Chase Graves – having been confused numerous times in the past.

 

“Yeah. That’s exactly what he needs – he’s trying to keep the government from nuking all of Seattle, but his sister-in-law is fussy about how her brains are mashed. I’m sure he’ll get right on that.”

 

Dropping to the chair across from him, Veronica narrowed her eyes. “Yeah, well, he owes me one…more than one. First I helped him find that ‘Killer’ Cain guy, and now I’m keeping Liv Moore off his back.”

 

Logan couldn’t help but chuckle, placing his hands behind his head and crossing his ankles as he stretched across the couch. “Liv has it bad for him, huh?”

 

Shaking the empty brain tube package at him, Veronica leaned forward. “Your doofus brother needs to stop sleeping with my friends. First Mac, then Meg, and now Liv. If I have to field another ‘why hasn’t he called me’ text from Liv, I swear to God, I’m going to track him down and shoot him in the kneecaps, just for kicks.”

 

Chuckling, Logan winked. “Just be careful – we are identical – you may accidentally shoot me instead.”

 

Dropping her brain tube onto the coffee table, Veronica rose, sauntering over to him, a coy smile on her face. Stretching one leg over him, she brought herself down to straddle his hips and he groaned at the contact between his jeans and her yoga-pants.

 

“No way. While I haven’t seen your brother naked, I’m pretty sure I could easily figure out the difference between you both.”

 

Logan reached for her, his hand coming to rest on her thigh as she smiled down at him. “Oh? And what’s the difference?”

 

Licking her lips, Veronica’s smile turned lascivious. “Whenever you look at me, you look like you want to fuck me – anytime, anywhere. Your brother, not so much.”

 

Leaning down, her lips grazed his and he pulled her down to him as she giggled. Catching her lips again, he lingered for a moment, savoring the scent of her marshmallowy shampoo. God, how he wished he could taste her again – sometimes this whole ‘eternal undead’ thing really sucked. Sure, they could literally be together until the end of time, but at what cost?

 

Veronica slipped away from him and Logan squeezed her thigh playfully. “What can I say…my brother has terrible taste in women.”

 

“He really does. I think he needs to indulge that international-playboy-bisexual thing he talked about at dinner that one night and just hook up with his right-hand-man, Major.” Veronica arched one eyebrow at him, her lip curling in a mischievous smile. “That would be hot.”

 

Scrunching his face, Logan shook his head. “Are you fantasizing about Chase and Major?”

 

“Shhh…I can see it now…” Holding up her index finger, Veronica closed her eyes. “so hot…”

 

Logan sat up quickly, grabbing Veronica around the waist and she squealed with laughter as he swung them around so his back was against the couch, her legs still straddling him. Her long blond hair was beautifully disheveled and for a second, Logan thought about lifting her up and taking her straight into the bedroom.

 

“Hey, well, maybe this will distract you from your pornographic thoughts of my brother…” Lifting the vial to her eye level, Logan looked through the glass at her.

 

Frowning, she took it from him. “Blue Brains? Been there, done that. The stripper brains were my favorite. And I think yours too."

 

“Ahhh…but these aren't just any Blue Brains. These are ‘confession' brains – Chase took them off the guy they caught stealing brain tubes. He thought we may want to try them, for kicks.”

 

Crossing her arms, Veronica scoffed at him. “Pft. We've been together most of our lives. We've known each other since we were twelve years old. What could you possibly confess that I don't already know?”

 

Logan shrugged. “I don't know, but it kind of reminded me of when we used to play ‘Never Have I Ever' and ‘Truth or Dare' with Lilly and Duncan. Figured it may be fun.”

 

Veronica took the container and opened it, pouring the two small pieces of blue jellied brains into her palm. Since they had been turned into zombies at the Fillmore Graves Family Picnic – just after Logan and found out that Chase was his long lost twin brother – their zombism had taken them to some very strange places. In the grander scheme of things, this was probably one of the least strange things they'd ever done.

 

“So let me get this straight – I can ask you anything and you will be truthful.”

 

“Ye-p.” Logan popped the ‘p' so hard Veronica felt his breath on her. “I swear on my honour, I cannot tell a lie.”

 

“Hmmm…” Veronica lifted one piece in the air, inspecting it in the light before moving it close to Logan's lips.

 

He opened his mouth, sticking out his long tongue and she laughed, placing it on his deadened taste buds and he flicked it back into his mouth. With a resolved sigh, she popped the second piece in her mouth, chewing it slowly.

 

“So, how long did Chase say this would take?  The last ones we tried seemed to take a while."

 

Logan shrugged. “He didn't really say -- but apparently when Major had them, it hit him pretty hard -- confessed all his deep dark secrets to the guys that gave them to him.”

 

“Hmmmm…” Wiggling off his lap, Veronica plopped herself down beside him, crossing her legs. “Ask me something.”

 

“What did you think of me when you first met me?” Logan grinned.

 

“You were a bean-pole dork and I couldn't believe your parents were actors. But I would have said that whether the brains kicked in or not.” Veronica laughed sharply, covering her mouth with her hand.

 

“Okay -- I think it's kicking in pretty quickly -- I feel kind of loosie-goosie right now. Ask me anything.”

 

“Have you ever had sex with a hooker?”

 

Logan frowned. “No! I told you that back in college! I can't believe you didn't believe me.”

 

Veronica shrugged. “I didn't believe you. Why are you shocked? Remember, I'm a big ball of distrust thanks to my parents and being a private investigator -- that's who I am. But I do love you in spite of thinking you slept with a hooker, so that's one in your favour.”

 

Blinking rapidly, Logan’s face twisted in confusion. “How is that in my favour?”

 

Rolling her eyes, Veronica huffed. “Because I love you in spite of your flaws.”

 

“Okay…so what are my flaws?” Logan crossed his arms defiantly.

 

“Ummm…you're a bit of a jackass…” Veronica held up her fingers, counting off the list in her head. “…you have no tact, you leave your clothes in piles in the bedroom like you're still a teenager, and you're a gym rat. Also the smell from your gym bag is the biggest turn off and you should wash everything as soon as you get home.”

 

Logan huffed in annoyance. “Big confession: this is not as fun as I thought it would be.”

 

“Okay then, fine. I'll ask you something fun…” Pressing her fingers together, Veronica drummed them against one another. “What is your ultimate sexual fantasy?”

 

“The thought of you and Lilly having sex while I watched kept me very happy as a teenager.” A wicked grin crossed Logan's face and he leaned towards Veronica. “Same to you – what is your ultimate sex fantasy?”

 

Dragging her teeth over her bottom lip, Veronica grinned. “You and me and Lilly.”

 

Groaning in mock pain, Logan grasped his chest. “Such a missed opportunity. Too bad she’s on that Greek island, living happily ever after with Gennifer and we're stuck here, being zombies.”

 

“True, but Gennifer proves that I had more of a chance with her than you did anyhow.”

 

“Fair point. Next question.”

 

“Favorite sex position?”

 

Clapping his hands and rubbing them together, Logan grinned. “See…now we're having fun! You on top. What about you?”

 

Raising her arm straight in the air, Veronica began miming the position. “You know the one where you straddle my one leg and lift the other to your shoulder while you fuck me and play with my clit? Yeah. That one.”

 

“All good.” Logan nodded. “Also getting hornier.”

 

Wiggling a bit, Veronica held her ankles. “Me to. This is fun. At least Chase is good for something.”

 

“Okay….here's one…since Chase looks like me, would you sleep with him?”

 

Veronica stuck out her tongue and made a gagging noise. “God no! I mean, by all accounts from my friends he's amazing in bed, but his personality doesn't do it for me.”

 

“Fair enough. Go.”

 

“Which of my friends would you sleep with?”

 

“Easy one – Lilly.”

 

“You _did_ sleep with Lilly.”

 

“See. And now we're back to me thinking about _you_ sleeping with Lilly.”

 

Veronica sighed, licking her lips. “Me too. How about this – if we start in my favorite position, we can end with yours.”

 

Rising from the couch, Logan offered his hand to Veronica. “Deal. Are you ready to get fucked?”

 

Taking his hand, Veronica rose, kissing him quickly before retreating. “Oooh…yes please…and I'm kinda liking the potty mouth. Feel free to say all the dirty things that pop into your head tonight.”

 

“Ditto.” Giving her hand a tug, he led her around the couch towards their bedroom down the hall. “And you were worried about the Blue Brains….”

 

“Your brother is still a doofus, but yes, thank him for the brains.”

 

Stopping in front of her Logan smiled, releasing her hand and grabbing her ass cheeks, and she hopped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Their lips connected, hard and urgent for a moment before parting.

 

Leaning his lips to her ear, Logan continued to walk them into the bedroom, quietly confessing every gloriously dirty thought he had. And Veronica loved every naughty word of it.


End file.
